


Ruang Dalam Mimpi

by wintersnowflakes



Category: Red Moon Blue Sun | Children of Nobody
Genre: semi-canon, spoiler warning
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersnowflakes/pseuds/wintersnowflakes
Summary: Setiap orang selalu memiliki kenangan yang tidak ingin mereka ingat."Jangan mengingatnya...jika Anda terus bersikeras, Anda akan berakhir seperti saya."





	Ruang Dalam Mimpi

**Author's Note:**

> Lagu yang dipilih: The Edge - N (VIXX)  
> Tema: Inside is Empty  
> Interpretasi: Kenangan adalah objek paling rapuh yang dimiliki oleh setiap manusia. Beberapa bisa digantikan dengan kenangan baru, beberapa menghantui setiap langkah hingga berangsur-angsur membuatmu menjadi tahanan masa lalu.  
> Disclaimer: own nothing but this fanfict. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.

_“Ibu, kita dimana?”_

_Kala itu Eunho masih berusia tiga tahun saat sang Ibu membawanya ke sebuah mercusuar. Kedua netranya membulat lucu. Aroma laut tertangkap indera penciuman masing-masing dari mereka serta deburan ombak yang seakan menyembunyikan luka hati seorang wanita tertentu._

_Eunho kecil tidak mengerti, pun mengapa air mata mengalir dari netra ibunya turun mengikuti hukum gravitasi._

_“Maafkan aku,”_

_Selanjutnya yang Eunho ingat adalah punggung sang Ibu yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya dan tidak tergapai oleh lengan kecil Eunho, serta rasa kesepian yang perlahan menggerogoti relung hatinya._

_Eunho kecil kala itu tidak mengerti tentang perpisahan, dan mercusuar dengan langit biru nyaris kelabu ini tempat yang terlalu indah untuk sebuah perpisahan._

**Ruang Dalam Mimpi**

**Red Moon Blue Sun | Children of Nobody**

**Untuk #librettonouta, “Inside Is Empty”**

**Lagu yang dipilih: The Edge – N (VIXX)**

_“Kenangan adalah objek paling rapuh yang dimiliki oleh setiap manusia. Beberapa bisa digantikan dengan kenangan baru, beberapa menghantui setiap langkah hingga berangsur-angsur membuatmu menjadi tahanan masa lalu.”_

 

 

 

Eunho tidak seberapa tertariknya dengan manusia dewasa.

 

Orang dewasa itu makhluk yang rumit dan menakutkan. Selama ia bekerja sebagai perawat fasilitas Pusat Anak-Anak Hanul, ia hanya bermain dengan anak-anak. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Cha Wookyung—Psikiater anak yang bekerja disana pun tidak bisa dikatakan ‘baik-baik saja’. Sebuah insiden yang menurutnya adalah hal kecil ternyata bisa membuat wanita tersebut seakan kehilangan kewarasannya hingga membuatnya menampar Eunho di hadapan anak perempuan Wookyung.

 

Jika dengan ditampar akan membuatnya lolos dari masalah, dia tidak keberatan. Yang penting ia tidak terjebak dalam persoalan rumit, begitu pikirnya.

 

“Aku minta maaf soal waktu itu,”

 

Eunho mengerjapkan kedua netranya, memproses setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir sang Psikiater.

 

Ini kali pertamanya ada yang meminta maaf padanya dengan tulus—meskipun Eunho sedikit benci mengakuinya. Orang dewasa itu mengerikan, mereka juga adalah tipe yang keras kepala dalam artian tidak akan mengakui kesalahan mereka sampai kapanpun.

 

Tapi yang ia lihat dari Cha Wookyung berbeda dengan orang dewasa di sekitarnya—Direktur dan Direktur Kepala. Tatapannya dan tutur katanya melembut saat menatap Eunho. Tatapan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan di sepanjang hidupnya.

 

Eunho menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Dia tidak boleh berharap_.

 

“Tak apa, saya tidak begitu memusingkannya.”

 

Dia memang tidak memusingkannya dan menganggap ia pantas mendapatkan tamparan waktu itu. Separuh memang salahnya, membawa anak perempuan Wookyung ke rumah kaca untuk bermain bersama sementara situasi saat itu tengah maraknya kasus penculikan anak.

 

Lagipula Eunho sudah terlalu terbiasa.

 

Atau ketika Detektif Kang Jiheon menahannya karena tuduhan pembunuhan, Eunho diam saja. Hanya menjawab ‘ya’ hingga terulang beberapa kali seperti robot yang rusak. Cukup membuat Jiheon frustrasi.

 

“Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Kalau kau kabur seperti itu bukannya hanya menambah masalah?”

 

“Saya hanya tidak ingin terlibat. Lagipula polisi pasti akan lebih dulu mencurigai saya—laki-laki yatim piatu tanpa pendidikan yang layak dan bekerja serabutan.”

 

Jawaban yang cukup panjang, Jiheon sempat berpikir bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya ini tidak bisa mengatakan hal lain selain ‘ya’

 

“Kau pikir aku menahanmu karena latar belakangmu?”

 

“Bukankah polisi memang selalu seperti itu?”

 

Selanjutnya Jiheon yang terdiam sesaat. Kalaupun dia adalah orang yang sama dengan polisi-polisi yang mencurigainya hanya karena latar belakang, mungkin dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

 

“Kau, carilah pekerjaan tetap. Atau perlu kucarikan satu untukmu?”

 

Eunho mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lekat sang Detektif untuk mencari kebohongan disana.

 

“Jauh-jauh dari Direktur dan Direktur Kepala itu. Ini saranku sebagai orang yang lebih tua darimu.”

 

Jauh-jauh dari Direktur dan Direktur Kepala? Itu justru hal yang Eunho sulit lakukan. Bayangannya akan Direktur dan Direktur Kepala yang murka memenuhi kepalanya. Ia menggeleng pelan.

 

_Saya tidak bisa, Mereka sudah seperti keluarga, Saya tidak bisa menjauh dari mereka._

 

“Dan…kau keliru akan satu hal, aku tidak pernah menahanmu hanya karena latar belakangmu.”

 

Eunho terperangah. Jiheon bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan.

 

Tapi kata-kata manis seperti itu tidak membuatnya luluh. Dia lebih tahu, karena kata-kata manis tidak akan membawanya kemanapun.

 

Lalu seolah _déjà vu_ , Wookyung menghampirinya di ruangan tempat ia berjaga. Memberikannya secarik kertas dengan alamat dan nomor ponsel.

 

“Kudengar pekerjaan disana bagus dan stabil, mereka juga menyediakan asrama khusus karyawan--”

 

“Apa Anda tengah mengasihani saya?”

 

Psikiater itu tidak langsung menjawab, hanya menatapnya tepat di kedua netra bulat jernih laki-laki di hadapannya sembari mengatupkan bibirnya.

 

Kosong.

 

“Kupikir akan lebih baik jika kau menjauh dari Direktur dan Direktur Kepala.”

 

Tawa kecil nan renyah dilepaskan oleh Eunho, “Anda mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Detektif Kang.” Membuat wanita itu mengerjapkan kedua netranya, “Akan saya hubungi mereka nanti. Terima kasih, Bu Cha.”

 

Sayang semuanya sudah terlambat bagi Eunho. Karena ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, kebaikan yang diberikan oleh Jiheon maupun Wookyung tidak mampu memperbaiki hati yang telah hancur sejak lama.

 

Eunho sudah tersesat dan hilang terlalu lama hingga ia tidak merasakan maupun mengharapkan apapun.

 

***

 

Eunho memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati udara musim dingin dan aroma butiran salju yang perlahan mencium tanah hingga akhirnya meleleh.

 

Hari yang sama seperti waktu itu. Dia menyukainya.

 

“Kita…dimana?” tanya Wookyung. Ia yakin sekali belum pernah ke tempat yang indah ini—Mercusuar dan langit biru, diperindah dengan hujan salju.

 

“…Ini tempat dimana Ibu saya meninggalkan saya. Waktu itu saya berusia dua atau tiga tahun.” Eunho meneguk ludahnya, entah sejak kapan membicarakan masa lalu membuat tenggorokkannya terasa sesak, “Meskipun saya tidak begitu ingat, tapi saya selalu ingin datang kemari.”

 

Untuk memastikan apakah ingatan yang selama ini ada padanya palsu atau asli. Karena Eunho pun memiliki keraguannya sendiri tentang ingatannya.

 

Meskipun selebihnya ia berharap dalam ketidak-pastian, ibunya akan kembali dan membawanya bersamanya, meminta maaf sudah menelantarkannya kala itu, dan memulai kehidupan baru. Eunho tidak meminta banyak, dia hanyalah seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan hati seorang anak kecil yang selalu ingin ditemukan jika mereka tersesat jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

 

Namun Eunho sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keinginannya. Dia ingin bebas, bebas dari beban di masa lalu yang masih menghantui setiap langkahnya, bebas dari dendam yang sudah menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya perlahan dan semakin membuncah seiring pertumbuhannya.

 

Saat bertemu dengan Jiheon pertama kali pun dia sungguh-sungguh merasa iri. Di mata Eunho, Detektif itu tidak pernah goyah, tidak memiliki keraguan atau memiliki kekhawatiran. Dia juga seorang yang pekerja keras. Eunho memang tidak tahu kehidupan macam apa yang dijalaninya di masa lalu, tapi orang yang terlihat tidak banyak menderita dan selalu tahu kemana ia harus melangkah seperti Jiheon sedikit banyak membuat Eunho iri.

 

“…Mereka datang.”

 

Suara sirine yang saling bersahutan memekakkan telinga serta deburan ombak dan aroma laut melebur. Eunho tahu waktunya tidak akan lama lagi, ia mengangkat _rifle_ nya dan mengarahkan moncongnya tepat di kepala Wookyung.

 

Jiheon, Sooyoung, serta personil lainnya sudah bersiap dengan senjata mereka yang mengarah pada Eunho.

 

“…Kenapa?” Wookyung sudah kehabisan kata-kata dan gemetar ketakutan. Eunho tidak terlihat bermain-main, tidak setelah ia menarik pelatuk dan menembakkan _rifle_ nya ke udara sebagai peringatan.

 

“Sebelumnya kita berbicara tentang mimpi bukan? Anak perempuan bergaun hijau—Anda sudah mengingatnya?”

 

“Apa--”

 

“Saya mohon jangan mengingatnya. Ruangan dalam mimpi yang saya ceritakan pada Anda—begitu saya mengingat semuanya, hidup saya menjadi sengsara. Jadi sebelum Anda mengingatnya…saya harus membunuh Anda.”

 

“…Apa kau tahu ‘sengsara’ yang sesungguhnya?” Wookyung meneguk paksa ludahnya yang entah mengapa jadi lebih sulit, “Melihat dirimu—anak polos yang gemetar ketakutan di hadapanku, mengancam akan membunuhku. Itulah ‘sengsara’ yang sebenarnya.”

 

“Saya—bukan orang yang baik. Saya bisa saja menarik pelatuk ini kapanpun.” Suara laki-laki di hadapannya bergetar, menahan segala perasaan yang membuncah.

 

“Eunho- _ssi_ , aku tidak masalah jika kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku. Tapi bagaimana dengan anak perempuanku setelah ini? Dia sangat menyukaimu. Apakah kau pernah membayangkan apa yang akan dia pikirkan tentangmu begitu kau membunuhku?”

 

Eunho bergeming dengan sekujur tubuh yang gemetar karena hujan salju dan situasi yang membuatnya dilema. Anak perempuan dari Psikiater itu memang sangat menyukai Eunho—pipi gembil, gigi ompong di tengah, serta tatapan polos yang dilontarkan oleh anak itu, Eunho sudah cukup senang.

 

Tapi bagaimana jika dia tahu bahwa Eunho-lah pembunuh ibunya?

 

“Kumohon serahkan dirimu, Eunho- _ssi_ …dan kita akhiri semuanya, ya?”

 

Perlahan ia menurunkan _rifle_ nya. Setitik air mata berhasil lolos menuruni wajah tirusnya.

Ia meneguk ludah kasar.

 

“Menurut Anda…kemanakah Ibu saya pergi setelah meninggalkan saya di tempat seindah ini?”

 

Eunho menatap Wookyung dengan tatapan kosong dan air mata yang mengalir tiada henti. Mengangkat kembali riflenya tepat di kepala Wookyung, bersiap menarik pelatuknya—

 

_DOR_

 

Kedua netra Wookyung membulat lebar, karena yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tubuh Eunho yang terhuyung ke samping akibat tembakan telak di dada kirinya oleh Jiheon. Napas Eunho memburu dan perlahan namun pasti, pemandangan langit biru nyaris kelabu di atasnya mulai memburam. Sebelum pandangannya benar-benar menggelap, pemandangan langit itu berganti menjadi wajah menyesal Jiheon—menyesal karena ia telah menarik pelatuknya terlalu cepat,

 

 _Bukan salah Anda_.

 

“Lee Eunho! Sialan, bertahanlah!”

 

_…kenapa Anda panik sekali? Bukankah Anda pernah bilang Anda ingin menangkap pelaku sesungguhnya? Anda sudah mendapatkannya sekarang. Terima kasih sudah membantu saya bebas dari penderitaan tiada akhir ini._

 

Kedua netra Eunho menutup perlahan sembari mengulas senyum tipis.

 

Setidaknya ia mati di tempat yang indah ini.


End file.
